


Back Into A Corner

by Anon4Us



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: Sitting in the corner of his Galra prison cell, time has lost all meaning to Lance.Waiting for a rescue that might never be coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my dropbox and finally got around to finishing it up.
> 
> Base off of hardlynotnever's art here - http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/152407018000/a-vague-continuation-of-the-doodle-of-lance
> 
> I cannot get the links to work! Why won't it work...

It felt like the darkness was about to shallow him whole. He pulled up his knees, wrapping his chained arms around. He tried to make himself small enough while shrinking into the corner. The only light of his metal prison was above the doorway to the cell. The purple glow was the only thing in the room Lance was pretty sure was keeping him sane.

Time had lost all meaning to him by now.

He had been a ‘guest’ of the Galra hospitality for what seem like forever. One moment they had gotten Allura free and were making their escape. The next moment he found himself barreling through the wormhole. Purple lighting crackled around his blur vision as Blue tumbled though. What happen afterwards, he didn’t remember.

The only thing he remember was his hands cuffed and being drag through the Galra battleship.

No one said anything, no one spoke. Hell, they didn’t even rise with his chatter. That  normally  got some kind of reaction. 

But nothing, the only thing he got was a close off cell, not one of those fancy prison uniforms for sure. They took off his armor and only left Lance in his flight suit.

Time pass by  slowly  . The only thing that gave Lance any idea of the passage of time would meal time. A small hole at the bottom of the door would open and give him a serve of even more disgusting food goo. It was hard to keep track of if it was once a day, twice or even every other day. He only had his tray to dragged against the metal wall to give him a count of every meal he had. 

Staring from his corner, the ticks grew over time. Now there were what seem to be hundreds marks across the wall.

He once had hope. He shouted that the others would be coming. Banging on the door that there would be firefight once they found him here.

The shouts hurt his throat so Lance took to chatting away. He claimed of how Pidge could hack their systems with ease. That Keith and Shiro would charge right in while acting like an action film. That once he got back to the Castle, Hunk would make him a feast and he would have a hero return.

But soon by the forty tick on the wall, he started to wonder more.

They did come rushing into the heart of the Galra empire to get Allura, so why not him?  Maybe  they were in as much trouble as him? That trouble of the wormhole cause them all to  be split  up.  Maybe  things were worst than Lance thought. 

By the eighty tick, Lance started mumbled about Earth. About how he missed family’s large Sunday dinners and the homesickness in his stomach grew.

Along with the worry.

Maybe  the others thought he was dead, that they weren’t coming to save him if they had Blue. God, was Blue even around? Since waking up on this Galra ship, he didn’t know. Did they have her?  Maybe  she was being taken apart?  Maybe  Blue ejected him and the others found her? 

And if they had her,  maybe  they didn’t need him… 

If they thought he was dead,  maybe  they were looking for a new Blue Paladin? 

Or  maybe  they had enough and decided to ditch him? 

He knew at times he could be loud, he could be excitable, but was that enough reason to leave him in Galra’s hands.

Its those thoughts that swarm his brain. When being by yourself without another soul around, he had no one else. Not even the Galra to come in and demand information, nothing. Was he not important enough, was he so forgettable?

Didn’t anyone want him?

Curling up tight into the corner, Lance let out a sob as the tears flow  freely  down his face. 

Above him, the light above the door flicker and unaware of the eyes on him, watching the break down right in front of them  . 

  

* * *

 

“Haggar, what progress have you made?”

The presence of Zarkon was like a heavy fog around the room the mere moment he entered inside. Those druids in the room backed away to the side while he strolled to the figure of his attention. Haggar didn’t move nor turn away from the screen. All she did was wave to her disciples and they were quick to return to their duties.

“The Paladin has not much longer until he has broken enough for us to make use of him, my lord,” she said. She bow to his presence and move to allow Zarkon to view the screen.

There was their ‘guest’ who was  merely  a child in the grand view of things. It had taken much longer than he thought for the druids to deal with the Paladin. Many other before had broken in shorter amounts of time. That would be something one would admire within the Blue Paladin. 

Not for Zarkon.

Since failing to capture Voltron, it was a silver lining for an unit on the outer rim to located the Blue Paladin. There he was, armor cracked with the sign of battle while he drifted in space. No sign of the Blue Lion, the true source of disappointment. What worth was it’s Paladin if they didn’t have the Lion?

They would replace one for another soon enough.

Until than, they would make use with the poor fool that had fallen into their hands.

His eyes drifted over to the giant Robeast under construction. It was  similar to  the design of the Lions, larger than any of them, even his own Black Lion.  Clearly  it wouldn’t be as superior as Voltron but that was not the point. A grin spread across his feature as the plan fell into place. 

To have one of their own fight for his cause would be quite delicious.


End file.
